Roar
by DemonFoxBK201
Summary: The Tyrant was not only made into Incursio and Grand Chariot, but also a biological Teigu. Nearly a millennium later, a boy named Tatsumi gets lost in the woods near his village when he's 10 years old. He stumbles upon a cave, and enters in curiousity. There he finds a dragon calling himself a Teigu, and he's the wielder. Non-naive Tatsumi. Pairing undecided.
1. The Cave of Darkness

**I'm going to be totally honest: this won't be updated for a _long_ time. Once I wrote Icy Dragon I just couldn't get this scenario out of my head. It really affects my writing when I can't really get into it (Red-Eyed Sleeping Dragon's newest chapter is proof of that).**

 **So I wrote this so I could get to work on Kill the Deciever.**

* * *

 _Snow flew endlessly. Frosted trees bore no leaves, and seemed lifeless. A moon of pure white lit up the freezing grounds, but was soon blocked off by clouds. Darkness settled on the icy forest._

 _A lone traveler stumbled through the snow that reached up to his thighs. His fatigue was obvious, and fear wafted around him like the blizzard he stumbled through._

 _He was short, and if you looked through the furred hood he wore, you could see a boy no older than ten. Brown haired seemed out of place among a forest of black and white. Emerald eyes squinted in a vain attempt to see through the snowflakes that fluttered in the wind. His breath was ragged, a clear sign of a long travels. Frozen tears stained his face as he sniffled._

 _Despite his fatigue and hidden hunger, he neither stopped nor fell._

 _His endless travels brought him to a cave. A dark entrance bore warning, but curiousity overwhelmed his young mind, and he walked in._

 _Darkness, infinitely. He couldn't see his hand directly in front of his face. The boy felt instinctual fear permeat his being, and shuffled backwards, only to trip on a protruding stone._

 _Then he was gone. He no longer knew left from right, front from behind. Only gravity allowed his knowledge of up from down to stay. Panic welled up in his throat, but he couldn't scream for help because of his fatigue._

 _He stumbled to and fro, but could not find the entrance. Then, a faintest of light was seen. He followed it in hopes to escape the cave of darkness, but found something else._

 _A glowing creature._

 _At first glance, it looked to be a lizard of some sort, however it was to big to be an ordinary reptile. No cold-blooded animal could live in these frozen lands anyway._

 _Black scales tipped it gleaming silver. Two small wings extended from its shoulders. Sharp little horns ran along its jawline and neck. Blood red eyes stared at him, and two rows of sharp silver teeth were revealed as it made a sort of smile._

 _ **'Young one, do you know what I am?'**_

 _The boy stumbled back in shock, only to trip once more. In panic and fear he seized the reptile and pulled it close._

 _"I don't care what you are, just please don't leave me here alone. It's scary."_

 _The reptile made its equivalent of a shocked face, and then nodded. Tatsumi felt the nod rather than saw it, and he smiled._

 ** _'_ _Young one, are you cold?'_**

 _The boy looked to the small lizard that he hugged. It's faint outline could be seen through the darkness. Its scales really did glow._

 _When the boy replied with a yes, the dragon struggled out of his arms. He sat disappointed, as he thought he lost his only comfort._

 _Then a strange sound filled the deafening silence, and the boy felt a massive arm wrap around him. It took him time to fully process it, but he realized what happened: the reptile grew, and was now warming him up._

 _ **'Young one, I am what is called a Teigu by your kind. I am merely a remnant of my former self. You, young one, awoke me from my sleep.'**_

 _Glowing eyes looked down at him. One was an emerald green like his own eyes, the other, crimson red._

 _ **'That makes you my master.'**_

* * *

Two different footsteps left prints in fresh snow. One looked to be the imprints of two boots.

The other pair were massive groves in the ground. Each step was the size of a horse carriage. Five claws scrapped through the snow, and left a daunting warning.

Yet, they both went through the path recently, and no sounds of a scuffle could be heard.

Two creatures, master and weapon, went on a journey. A journey to the Capital, to see just how true the rumors were.

And to see which side they would join.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to get to in to this right now. I want to focus on my two main stories: Red-Eyed Sleeping Dragon and Kill the Deciever.**

 **Kill the Deciever will be updated either today or tomorrow. I will be writing today, but with annoying cousins over, not sure how much work I'll get done.**

 **Review and let me know of your opinions. They will determine how quickly I'll update next.**


	2. The Corrupted Capital

**I was just sitting there, having no inspiration whatsoever, when ideas came to me. I was bored out of my mind, without my laptop, so I ended up typing them down on my phone… Never again will I do that… It's more trouble than it's worth...**

* * *

When the merchants rounded the curve in the path, they expected trees to line both sides of the road, as it had been for the whole duration of their journey.

What they did not expect was burnt stumps and cracked wood. Smoke still wafted around the area, and ash lined the path. It was as if whoever, or whatever, had set fire to the trees hadn't wanted the path to be messed up. In fact, while the fire looked recent, there was no fire lining the trees, or burning its way through the grass.

While the two merchants had found the source of the mysterious smoke smell, they now wondered of the cause. Fire-breathing Danger Beasts were very rare, all around the world, and there was no reason for someone to set fire to a forest.

Except then they heard laughing. Coming out of the burnt segment of the forest, was a teenage boy. Brown hair and green eyes spoke of no abnormalities. No, it was the small dragon-like creature resting on his shoulder that shocked them.

The boy wore a simple black dress shirt under a grey overcoat, and dark grey pants. He looked very monotonous. A longsword was hanging off of his belt, and throwing knives wrapped around his lower torso in a holster.

They seemed to match in their color schemes.

The dragon-creature had black scales tipped in silver. Organic armor plates protected its head, neck, stomach, and back. Dark horns lined it's jaw and spine, and protruded from its tail. One eye was crimson red, the other, emerald green like the boy it rested upon.

The boy laughed as he walked to the path. He seemed to be commenting on something, but then one of the merchants called out, "Hey kid! What're you doing? Why are you letting that Danger Beast ride on you!?"

The boy turned in surprise, before walking over to them.

"Umm, I'm going to the Capital and he's my friend?" He motioned to the dragon, not noticing it narrow its heterochromic eyes.

"Capital?" One questioned.

The other said, "Friend? How can you be friends with a Danger Beast?" This time the boy narrowed his own eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see one of his eyes gaining a slight hint of red.

"I'm going to the Capital to see if the rumors are true, and to find my friends that I got separated from. This guy on my shoulder in not a Danger Beast. He's not some mindless monster with anger issues, he's a sentient being. Or at least he almost is…" He snarled, whispering the last sentence, and looking to the creature on his shoulder.

He turned away from the two merchants with a huff of annoyance, only to pause.

The ground rumbled directly after he stopped, and started to form cracks.

"E-earthquake?!" One of the merchants yelled.

"No, you idiots…" The boy whispered.

Then the ground exploded upwards. A resounding screech echoed in the air, revealing an Earth Dragon.

"E-E-E-Earth Dragon!" The merchants yelled, running for their carriage, only to realize the horses had run away in panic.

"How annoying… To have to save people who insult my friends…" The boy commented, then held his arm out. The dragon jumped down, on it, and stood at ready on his forearm.

 **"It's not as if you'd just leave them to die. This is an easy opponent, and it's not in your nature to ignore someone in need of help."** The dragon replied in an echoing voice.

The boy smiled, "You know me too well." The dragon jumped off of the arm, and started to grow midair.

It's body grew to be massive, and muscular. Horns grew longer and claws sharper. Wings stretched out, and flapped experimentally, before the dragon looked back to it's weilder and friend.

"Get it." Was all that was said, then the dragon lunged forward.

It clamped its jaws on the Earth Dragon's neck, then red light started to shine in the gaps between its neck plates.

A breath attack charged, before being released as a red beam of light, catching nearby trees and grass on fire, and obliterating the neck of the Earth Dragon.

The Dragon fell, it's body falling limp, soon followed by its head. The separated body parts landed on the ground with a deafening thud.

The merchants gaped at the thirty-second fight, then at the fallen body of the feared beast.

Then they saw this boy in a new light, and ran up to him. "Whoa! That was so cool! You're so strong!"

The boy sweat dropped before replying, "All I did was say 'get it' and stand there while he blasted a hole in that guy…"

The merchants, however, were deaf to his modesty. "Wait… You said you were going to the Capital?" Both merchants instantly got serious.

"You… don't want to go there. The people themselves are monsters scarier than that Earth Dragon…" The speaker was staring at him with the pleading eyes, hoping such a strong young boy won't have to join one side of the rebellion. Above all, they didn't want him to lose the innocent naivety they thought he had.

Except, he wasn't blind to the corruption that reigned through the land. "Thanks for the concern… I guess that means the rumors are true?" He questioned.

"Yes. All of them. I doesn't matter how cruel or crazy they seem, they really happen." One of the merchants said.

"Ho~. I suppose I know which side to join then. Thanks!" Then the mysterious boy jumped onto the dragon he called a friend, and it flew away.

* * *

"Hmm… At first glance it almost looks like a normal city…" The boy said, looking around the Capital.

 **"And then you see the sullen expressions, and pained looks…"** The quiet, echoing voice seemed to come from nowhere, but if you looked close enough, you could see a little lizard's head poking out from the boy's shirt.

"Yeah…" He trailed off, looking around for a place to eat.

"Hello~. Are you looking for the Army Registration Office?" The boy looked around in confusion, before turning around completely. A blond lady, without much clothing to speak of, stood their with a playful smile.

Most men would lust for the chance to… Have her. A simple black strap tied around her breasts, were the only covering on the upper half of her body, showed off her assets. Baggy pants covered her legs, with a belt to hold it in place.

For some reason the boy could see her with cat ears and a tail…

"No I'm not. Who are you?" He questioned.

She looked a little surprised at this, but carried on anyway. "My name's Leone. Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? Well anyway, what's a handsome young man like you doing here, if not to join the army?" She crossed her arms over her sizable bust, and bent down a little, putting emphasis on her assets.

Even so, it didn't faze him. "I'm Tatsumi. Also, are you trying to say the only purpose of handsome young men is to join the army?"

"Well, that's…" She blushed a bit, embarrassed at what she was trying to imply, before realizing she was being beat at her own game. She narrowed her eyes, "Then what are you doing here? You're from the country right?"

"Sort of. Also, I was wondering if there was a way to get into the Revolutionary Army?" He tilted his head in wonder.

 **"Are you sure it's okay to ask her?"** An echoing voice whispered into his ear. "She could be part of the Empire…"

Tatsumi just brought a finger up and flicked the dragon, before scratching his face to cover it up.

* * *

Leone was just looking to swindle some money off him so she could get a decent meal.

What she did not expect, was for the boy to completely shrug of her allure, and then say he wanted to join the Revolutionary Army. Not the army, like most country bumpkins wanted, but the _Revolutionary_ Army!

She noticed him flick something black poking out of his shirt, before beginning to scratch the side of his face.

 _Well, heck, if this kid is good at fighting, might as well right? It's not like it'll make much of a difference… Actually, that black thing kind of bothers me… It moves…_

Then she sighed. "Hey, kid, go ask someone else, I'm not with the Revolutionary Army." _Except, I am._ She added mentally.

* * *

 **"She just lied."** The dragon whispered.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at her, before silently walking away.

* * *

 _So much for a decent meal…_ _Maybe I can swindle someone else…_

Normally Leone wouldn't give up so easily, but quite frankly, something about that kid unnerved her.

* * *

Tatsumi looked around for a little while longer, before coming to a conclusion.

"I guess the Revolutionary Army doesn't station to many people here…"

 **"Are you gonna look for that blond woman?"**

"I could, but chances are I won't find her again." He muttered under his breath. He had gotten enough weird looks at his village to know people don't take kindly to talking to yourself. Even if you are actually talking to someone else..

"Hmm?" He stopped walking at a certain sight: wanted posters.

There were a few scattered around, but four caught his attention.

Akame, Najenda, Bulat, Schere.

Four people with the words "Night Raid" under their names. The posters weren't in color, so it you couldn't tell of eye or hair or skin color, but he could pretty much guess Akame had red eyes. Either that, or her name was a joke.

He walked away thinking about them. "Akame… Why does that name sound so familiar?"

* * *

When a blond, rich girl asks if you want to come to her home, you should refuse.

He had been invited to the house, and he, against his better judgment, accepted.

Now he was chained to the wall, naked, with a few deep whiplashes that he was sure would scar. Both his chest and back bore them, and they were bleeding profusely.

As he bit back a cry of pain, he looked around.

"Shikken! Where are you?" He called out for his dragon.

 **"I am sorry, Tatsumi. I should've seen this coming."** The dragon was currently the size of a large house-cat, and was perched on a nearby shelf with a mournful look on its scaley face. It had hidden in the shadows. It would've loved to bite that sadistic girl's head clean off, but without Tatsumi's concentration, it remained the size of a gecko.

"It's okay. Just burn these chains. I need to get my stuff and go… Although, maybe… I might give Aria a taste of her own whip…" He said in annoyance.

The dragon stretched its wings and glided over to its master. Landing on his head, Shikken charged a beam attack and shot through one of the chains.

Tatsumi was left hanging from one of his wrists, and he cursed in pain.

 **"Sorry."** The dragon said in worry, before melting through the other chain.

Tatsumi fell to the floor in a heap, groaning in increasing pain.

"Never again… Will I trust a blond girl."

 **"You can't categorize all blond females just because of a two. Besides, the first one only lied to you."**

"I bet she was trying to swindle me. Don't ask me why, I just had a feeling."

 **"You and your 'feelings'..."**

"Ugh… Let's just find my stuff, okay?" Tatsumi replied, pushing himself up with his arm, he bit his lip to prevent a yelp. He stumbled slightly when he stood, with pain burning through his torso, he struggled to put his clothes on, which he found on a nearby table.

Apparently Aria wanted to torture him with his own weapons, as she had said so, because they too, were on that table.

Shikken shrunk, and climbed up Tatsumi's legs to rest directly below his collarbones. "Let's go."

Tatsumi grabbed his longsword, and slash the doors to pieces. The shredded metal clanked onto the ground, revealing the outside.

It was nighttime.

A dark forest surrounded the shed housing the tortured victims. The sky was dark, with twinkling stars. Illuminating everything, was a blood-red moon.

Tatsumi stared at the full moon in dismay. Bloodlust was felt in every fiber of his being, and he ran, to find Aria first.

Panting made him pause, and Aria came into view. A guard was leading her to the shed, and both ground to a halt when they saw him.

"Hey." He said darkly, "I really liked your hospitality… I think I'll pay you back for it now." He drew his sword, Shikken glaring at her though a small hole in Tatsumi's shirt. Aria visibly paled, before the guard forced her behind him, and pointed his gun at Tatsumi.

"I'm warning you…" He said.

"Of what? That puny piece of metal you're holding? I don't think so." Tatsumi took a step forward, but before he could lung, an almost silent thump behind him made him freeze.

He whirled around, and was met with blank crimson eyes.

 _Akame_. He thought, recognizing her from the wanted posters. _Oh_ _**crap**_.

She readied her sword, then spoke, "You are not a target step aside." Her voice was completely emotionless.

"Do you plan to kill this girl?" He questioned the red-eyed assassin.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded.

"Okay then. As long as I get to see it." He said stepping away from the girl and her guard.

"Damn it!" The guard screeched before opening fire.

Akame jumped forward and in one fluid motion, cut down both of her targets. They fell to the ground directly afterwards.

"Who are you?" Akame asked turning to look at him.

He smiled, "Just someone who wanted to kill that sadistic bitch." Then he turned and ran into the surrounding forest.

Akame was a little confused, but she returned to the people waiting for her, and together they went to report the mission.

She didn't notice how the boy sat on the branch of a tree and watched them.

"You think I should've joined them?" He asked, staring at the group of leaving assassins.

 **"Not yet. We should wait until we know they want us. Don't you like these kind of games**?"

"You know me too well." He smiled, before walking off into the night forest.

* * *

 **I was planning to update my other stories, but I got sidetracked…**

 **Shikken means "Pride"**

 **I'll definitely update another story soon… Not sure which it'll be...**

 **Well… Please review!**


End file.
